


Aquamarine

by carolinecrane



Series: Aftermath [9]
Category: The Brotherhood 2: Young Warlocks (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus tries not to rock the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine

He's not sure what he's doing, but the water's warm around him and it feels good on his skin. And he's not thinking about the last time he went swimming, about booze and laughter and seductive speeches from some crazy new kid on a power trip. He's not thinking about how much he wanted Luc to want him, how much he wanted to be the one Luc singled out. Because it doesn't really matter, not now that Luc's gone and Jon is too and he's…here.

Harlan's parents have an indoor pool. It's heated, just a little too warm and his skin's starting to turn pink. But it feels good, so he floats toward the deep end and lets his mind go blank. He's not thinking about the past and he's not thinking about the future – he's not even thinking about the present, wondering where Harlan went or why he woke up alone in Harlan's bed.

They fell asleep together – he's not sure when, but it was late and there was more beer and more movies that neither of them paid any attention to. There was a lot of kissing, Harlan's mouth on his lips and his skin and eventually his dick, Harlan's hands on him like he was working hard at memorizing everything about Marcus. It felt like a dream, and when they finally went back up to Harlan's room Marcus told himself it was. It was all a dream, and he'd wake up in the morning in his own bed back at the dorm, hard and sticky with his own come and none of this would have happened.

He's still not sure if that's what he wanted to happen or if he was just trying to brace himself for the inevitable. He's not sure if that would have been better than waking up alone, the uneasy feeling in his stomach growing with every moment Harlan didn't resurface. His car's still out front so Marcus is pretty sure Harlan hasn't abandoned him here, but it's hard not to wonder if this is all part of some elaborate joke. It didn't feel like a joke last night, hasn't felt like a joke since this whole thing started, but there's a part of Marcus that still can't believe all this is real.

He searched the whole house, wandering from room to room until he was sure he was alone. When he finally found the pool he just started pulling his clothes off, not bothering to leave his underwear on this time, because there's no one around to see him. And he's not sure why he decided to go for a swim, but Harlan's gone and it's better than hanging around in his room waiting for him to come back. At least this way he _looks_ relaxed, and when – if – Harlan does come back he won't be able to look at Marcus and see how nervous he is.

A soft click from somewhere behind him breaks his concentration, and he opens his eyes and sinks back into the water, turning just in time to watch Harlan shut the door that leads to the back yard. He's naked from the waist up, wearing sweatpants and a pair of running shoes and when he realizes where Harlan's been Marcus feels like an idiot. "You went running?"

It's a stupid question, and he winces at the sound of his voice in the silence, but Harlan just grins and toes his shoes off before he pushes his sweatpants down. Marcus gets a second or two to admire that body before Harlan's diving into the water, gliding past him under the water and Marcus turns just in time to watch him surface.

He doesn't answer right away – he shakes the water out of his hair first, reaching up to push it away from his face before he grins at Marcus. "Yeah. What'd you think, I ditched you here by yourself?"

"No," Marcus answers just a little too quickly, scowling at Harlan's grin because it's obvious Harlan's not buying it. "Besides, I saw your car out front when I went out for a smoke."

"You gotta give those things up, Marcus," Harlan says, floating easily toward him and sliding one hand along Marcus' hip. "They'll kill you, you know."

"I didn't know you cared," Marcus murmurs, his breath warming Harlan's mouth and he's not sure how they got so close, but a second later Harlan's kissing him and it doesn't matter anymore.

And maybe this is what he was hoping for when he peeled off his clothes and slid into the water, because he's been wondering what it would be like since that first night with Luc. At the time he wouldn't have cared if Luc kissed him right in front of Matt and Jon – he kind of expected him to, but now…now he's glad it didn't happen that way. Because if Luc chose him instead of Jon things might have turned out differently, and maybe Harlan would be dead instead of Alex.

The thought makes him shudder, and he pulls away to look at Harlan. "I thought we were going to start running together."

Another grin, almost affectionate this time and Marcus never thought Harlan would smile at anybody that way, let alone him. "Didn't think you'd be up for it," Harlan says, hand sliding down Marcus' back to settle possessively at the base of his spine. "We'll start on Monday."

Just like that, because Harlan says so, and Marcus knows he should argue. Harlan doesn't get to tell him what to do just because they're…whatever they are. The water's warm, though, more relaxing than he expected and he doesn't feel like arguing. What he feels like doing is kissing Harlan again, and it's still hard to believe that he can do that whenever he feels like it. He can just lean in and press their lips together, push his tongue inside Harlan's mouth and Harlan will open for him like this is the most normal thing in the world. Like they make any sense at all.

He laughs at that, the sound vibrating against Harlan's mouth, and the other boy pulls back to grin at Marcus. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Marcus shrugs, letting go of Harlan's shoulders and he's not sure when he wrapped his arms around the other boy, but it's starting to be a habit. "The water feels good. Our pool at home is outside, it's always too fucking cold."

"Yeah? Where do your folks live, anyway?"

"San Diego," Marcus answers, arms sliding through the water to push him backwards. Harlan follows automatically, and that's a neat trick, so Marcus does it again just to see what happens. Before long he's backed up against the side of the pool, Harlan right in front of him and gripping the tile on either side of him.

"You like it there?"

"Not really," Marcus answers, his arms moving back and forth in the water to keep him afloat. "But my folks don't like me much either, so it works out."

He gets the feeling Harlan gets along with his parents – they haven't talked about it or anything, but there are pictures of him all over the house and he lives with them all the time, so that's a pretty good sign. He could live at school, after all, or they could have sent him away to some school far away like Marcus' parents did. And they're still in the same state, but California's a big place, and San Diego might as well be the moon for as much as Marcus actually sees them.

The last thing he wants is Harlan's pity, but he knows better than to worry about that. Harlan doesn't feel sorry for people – not ever, and Marcus knows he's not going to start just because Marcus doesn't get along with his parents. Harlan's in this for one thing – it's the only reason Marcus is here right now, and he's fine with that. Because there's only one thing he wants from Harlan, and it's not sympathy about his lousy family.

He pushes himself off the wall, arms around Harlan's neck again and when he kisses Harlan this time it's harder, more insistent and Harlan gets the message right away. His hands leave the wall to grip Marcus' hips, pulling him close and Marcus groans against his mouth when their cocks slide together. He wants…everything, wants Harlan to fuck him again, wants Harlan on his knees like he was last night, but most of all he wants Harlan to keep kissing him until he forgets that they have to go back to classes and parents and friends in less than two days.

And he thinks maybe Harlan can read his mind, because as soon as he thinks it Harlan's pulling away with a gasp and letting go of Marcus to push himself out of the pool. The sight of water running down golden skin makes Marcus' cock twitch, and he scrambles out of the pool after the other boy, barely pausing long enough to dry off with the towel Harlan tosses at him.

He's still wet when Harlan pulls him back into the house, hair dripping down his back and onto the carpet in the den. His skin squeaks against leather when Harlan pushes him back onto the couch, knees planted on either side of him and just…looking, like he's trying to memorize Marcus all over again. And it's crazy, because a couple months ago he would have sworn Harlan would rather kill him than kiss him, and now he's studying Marcus like he's never seen anything like him.

Or maybe he's just trying to figure out how they got here. That's what Marcus has been trying to figure out since yesterday, but he doesn't want to give Harlan too much time to think about it, so he reaches up and slides his hand around Harlan's neck, dragging him down for a hard kiss that's all tongue and teeth and desperation. By the time they come up for air he's breathing hard, but Harlan's still looking, eyes wide open and Marcus has to fight not to squirm under his gaze.

Then Harlan's leaning in, mouthing his way along Marcus' neck. He nips at the thin skin just under Marcus' ear, laughing at Marcus' surprised gasp and soothing the sting with a kiss. Marcus' hands slide down his back, tugging him closer until Harlan settles on top of him, solid muscle pushing Marcus into the couch and he can't help thrusting forward. He groans when their cocks slide together, one leg sliding over Harlan's to hook around his waist, hands buried in Harlan's hair and this is new.

Because usually Harlan's the one running the show, and even though he's still in charge Marcus feels a little braver this time, less like Harlan's comparing him to Randal. Randal who never liked making out, and that's something Marcus can do. Something he knows he's good at, because Harlan keeps coming back for more, and when Harlan's mouth finds his again Marcus kisses back.

Long and slow, designed to make Harlan murmur against his mouth, shifting restlessly to bring them impossibly closer together. And Marcus wants Harlan inside of him, even if it means he'll be sore for the rest of the weekend, but Harlan's in charge and he's taking his time. Their hips find a rhythm, Harlan's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth in time to the slow thrusts of his cock, and it doesn't take long for that warm pressure to build at the base of Marcus' stomach. He's going to come just from this – has a feeling Harlan knows it, because he's moving faster now and his mouth leaves Marcus' to suck hard at his collarbone.

Marking him, and he's lost count of the marks Harlan's left on him already. There are a couple on his back that he can't even see, one riding high on his left hip and by the time he gets back to school his neck's going to be one big bruise. He's going to have to avoid the showers in the dorm for a week, and if he's meeting Harlan after classes every day he has a feeling he's going to spend the rest of the year trying to hide hickeys from the rest of the guys in his dorm.

And that's another thing he doesn't get, because Harlan doesn't live in the dorms, but he knows how it works. He has to know, which means he has to know someone's going to notice all the marks he's left on Marcus' skin. It's crazy and he knows better than to think it, but it's almost like Harlan _wants_ people to know.

As soon as the thought surfaces Marcus' hand tightens in Harlan's hair, dragging that mouth away from his skin. The question's right on the tip of his tongue, but one look at Harlan and he knows he's not going to ask. He can't – he doesn't even want to, because he doesn't want to do anything to ruin this. Not when Harlan's grinning at him like he's waiting for the punch line – he knows that smile, he's seen it a thousand times and he knows if he asks what they're doing Harlan will just make it into a joke. And he doesn't want to hear it, not now, so he just shakes his head and leans up to press their lips together again.

Harlan's moving faster against him now, one hand on his thigh to pull his leg even higher, and that's all it takes to send Marcus over the edge. He moans his orgasm against Harlan's mouth, breaking the kiss to breathe against him and a few thrusts later Harlan's coming too. His hands are still moving on Harlan's back, stroking restlessly over damp skin, leg still hooked around Harlan's waist and he doesn't want to let go. He knows they need a shower and if they don't get up they'll end up stuck together, but he doesn't care because Harlan's feathering hot kisses along his shoulder.

But it can't last forever, and way too soon Harlan's pulling back to look at him. "What'd you tell Slayton, anyway?"

He doesn't want to think about Matt right now – doesn't want Harlan thinking about him at all, so he just shrugs and fixes his gaze on Harlan's chin. "I didn't."

"Isn't he gonna notice you're gone?"

There's no way he could miss it, because even though they're not as close as they used to be, it's a small campus and they still hang out. An image of last weekend flashes in his mind, of Matt's hips moving in time with his hand, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was watching him jerk off. Marcus closes his eyes against the memory, willing it away before he looks at Harlan again. "I guess."

He expects Harlan to tell him he's stupid, to yell at him for not coming up with an excuse before he left campus. Because somebody had to see him getting into Harlan's car, and even Harlan knows that Matt's smart enough to put two and two together. But he doesn't look mad – his smile doesn't falter, not even a little, and when he leans forward Marcus doesn't even try to stop himself from meeting Harlan halfway.

"You're something, Ratner," Harlan murmurs, the words hot against his mouth and Marcus still isn't sure what that means, but he's starting to think it's a compliment.


End file.
